


Long Live (our family)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, all fluff, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: Jamie meets the rest of her new family.orMore Jamie Danvers-Sawyer for y'all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi what's up hello.
> 
> Here I am again!
> 
> Hope you like it :)

"I can't believe we only get to meet Jamie when we go on break! Like. It's so unfair."

Kara's pouting at them through the screen, and Maggie has to hide a smile. Little Danvers is just so damn adorable sometimes. Alex rolls her eyes at her sister fondly, sharing a look with Lena who's in the frame next to Kara.

"We offered to let you meet her on Skype, Kara,  _you_ refused."

It's Kara's turn to roll her eyes, and Maggie giggles when Lena just laughs into Kara's shoulder.

"I don't want the first time my niece sees my face to be through a  _screen_ , Alex."

"I guess I understand that. She's so cute though, Kara, you're going to love her."

"Ugh, stop, you're going to make me cave. Mom and Dad are coming over tonight, right?"

"Yeah, Jamie's meeting them for the first time."

They'd decided to give Jamie some time to acclimate to her new environment before exposing her to too many new people. She's been with them for three days now, and they decided that it was time for her to meet Grandma Eliza and Grandpa Jeremiah. Maggie's parents would be coming down to Midvale in two weeks.

Jamie's doing well. She's quite comfortable with both Maggie and Alex, and she's even slept by herself for one night. (After her first night, both Maggie and Alex managed to stay in their own bed for the second. They woke up in the morning to a tiny body snuggled in between them, thumb in her mouth and arm around Alex's neck. Maggie may have woken up first, and she also may have snuck a picture of her girls which is now her phone background. God, her family - _her family_ \- is turning her into such a sap.) Jamie's third night found her sleeping through the night in her own bed, and shuffling into the kitchen early the next morning, rubbing her eyes with tiny fists, to find Maggie at the counter reading the paper.

"Mommy?"

Maggie had gotten down off the stool to pick up the toddler making grabby hands at her.

"Good morning, babygirl. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. By myself!"

"That's right, babygirl, I'm so proud of you!"

Her little girl grinned proudly, and Maggie never thought she could love anyone any more than she loves Alex, but god, is Jamie giving her a run for her money. (The way she loves the two of them _together,_ though, that trumps anything she's ever felt before.)

"-so yeah, I haven't gotten lost yet, and I'm actually enjoying my classes. Lena, of course, is already, like, top of her class, but I'll let her talk to you herself, I don't understand half of what she tells me anyway."

Maggie gets pulled back into the conversation just as Kara finishes answering Alex's question about her classes,  Lena takes over to nerd-bond with Alex. Maggie smiles when her wife lights up talking to Lena about some biochem course she's taking.

That's another thing about adopting Jamie. One of them was going to have to stay home with her for at least the first six months, but preferably until she's old enough to start school. Before Maggie could even start agonizing about leaving the precinct - she  _loves_ her job - Alex had volunteered.

_"I've been thinking... about doing another doctorate. Even before we talked about kids. In, uh, in biomedical engineering? And I've done some research, I can do it online, it would take about three years, part-time, so I could stay home, and the hospital is willing to keep paying me if I come back to work for them afterwards, which I would do anyway, so."_

_"You don't... you don't want me to give up my job, too?"_

_"Mags. I know how you feel about me, about starting a family with me, but I also know how you feel about your job. I'd never ask you to do that."_

Maggie smiles at the memory. God, her wife is perfect.

So, now, Lena and Alex are actually taking some of the same classes, though Alex is obviously taking them online. Maggie tries to tune back into the conversation, but she has no idea what those two are saying, so she just shares a fond look with Kara, both of them so very in love with their nerds. She takes a look at the clock on the wall and places a hand on the small of Alex's back.

"Babe?"

Alex melts into her touch and turns to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Your parents are going to be here in about an hour, we should probably wake Jamie up from her nap and get everything ready."

Kara groans. "Ugh, I wish I could be there. You tell Jamie Aunt Kara and Aunt Lena send their love."

"We'll do that," Alex grins at her sister before the four say their final goodbyes and log off. Maggie takes Alex's hand, intertwines their fingers and leads her to their daughter's bedroom. They come to a standstill in the open door, watching Jamie sleep.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Alex whispers, reverently.

Maggie nods and squeezes her wife’s hand.

“Yeah, yeah she is. Can you believe we did this?”

“We have a family,” Alex says, turning to face Maggie and take her into her arms. “All of this makes me so _happy_ ,” she whispers into the shorter woman’s hair. Maggie squeezes Alex’s waist.

“Me too, baby. Me too.”

***

They wake Jamie up with forehead kisses and soft words.

“Jamie, baby, time to wake up.”

The toddler yawns and finally opens her eyes. “No more nap?”

“No more nap,” Maggie grins, looking down at her daughter’s adorable bed-head. “Grandma and Grandpa are going to be here soon.”

Jamie lights up, suddenly awake. “Gramma and Grampa visit?”

“Yeah, honey, they can’t wait to meet you.”

Alex fixes the little girl’s hair and helps her out of the bed over to the closet in her room. Jamie grabs onto Alex’s hand to follow her and Maggie feels the sudden urge to take another picture.

“Me?” Jamie asks, looking up at her mom, disbelieving.

“Yes, you. They’re coming especially to meet you. Is that okay?”

The little girl nods excitedly, and Maggie sees Alex relax. She feels her own shoulders become somewhat less tense as well. Her and Alex have kind of been stepping lightly with this whole thing. At any given moment, they have no way of knowing how Jamie will react to meeting new people, and she’s still so new to their lives – they aren’t quite sure how to handle it. Maggie can’t help but think they’re doing a good job so far, making sure that Jamie is okay with everything they’re exposing her to. Right now, she even looks excited.

“Momma?”

“Yes, babygirl?”

“I wanna look pretty for Gramma and Grampa.”

Maggie can see the tears gathering in Alex’s eyes – god, they’ve both been crying so much in the last three days – and she feels herself choke up as well. Alex kneels down to Jamie’s level after opening her closet.

“Of course, honey. Let’s pick you out something super special.”

***

Alex opens the door to her parents while Maggie waits in the living room with Jamie. The little girl is sitting colouring at the coffee table because _I wanna show Gramma my pictures, Mommy._ She hears whispers before footsteps coming their way, and then Eliza and Jeremiah step through the door with Alex. Eliza’s eyes immediately fill with tears at the sight of her granddaughter, and Maggie smiles as Alex comes to join her on the couch. She cuddles into her wife’s side and watches as Eliza goes to sit cross-legged next to Jamie on the floor.

“Hi, Jamie. I’m your Grandma Eliza, and this is Grandpa Jeremiah.” Her voice is shaking and Jeremiah moves to sit next to his wife, a hand on her shoulder. Jamie looks up from her colouring book and smiles softly at the older woman, before turning back to the book in front of her.

“Watcha got there, honey?” Jeremiah asks, and the little girl lights up.

“Colouring pictures! Look, it’s a flower!”

She excitedly points out all the different colours she used, and Maggie is entranced by how entranced her parents-in-law are with their granddaughter and by how comfortable Jamie seems. The little girl rambles on for a bit, after which she notices the package sitting on the floor next to Eliza.

“What’s that?” she asks, pointing at the brightly coloured box. Eliza smiles at her.

“It’s a present, honey. For you.”

“For me?” Jamie’s eyes go so big it’s almost comical, like they do when she’s surprised, and Maggie melts at the sight of her daughter carefully unwrapping the first present she’s probably ever gotten. Alex squeezes her, and Maggie knows her wife is probably crying silent tears, but she can’t look away from their beautiful baby girl. Jamie squeals when she finally manages to open the present, revealing a stuffed rabbit.

“Bunny!” she shouts, excitedly holding up the toy for her moms to see. “Look, Momma, Mommy, it’s a bunny!”

“We see, sweetie.”

The little girl grins and turns around to face her grandparents again before hugging them, an arm around each of their necks. “Thank you, Gramma and Grampa!”

Eliza gasps, trying to hold in her tears, and even Jeremiah’s eyes are wet. They hold Jamie for a while, until she starts squirming out of their grasp and she returns her attention to her new toy. Eliza wipes tears from under her eyes before speaking.

“Jamie, do you know what we do with toys like this?”

Jamie looks at her grandmother, confused. “Play?”

“Yes, we play with them, that’s right, smart girl.” Jamie grins at the compliment. “But you also have to give the bunny a name, dear.”

“A name? What name?”

“Any name you want, sweetie.”

The little girl contemplates the issue for a short while before her face lights up with a huge smile.

“Kara!” she squeals, and all four of the adults look at her in disbelief.

“K-Kara?” Alex manages, and Jamie nods excitedly.

“Like Aun’ Kara!"

Maggie tries her best to stifle her giggles, but it’s a lost cause. Of course. Of course their daughter would name her first stuffed toy after an aunt she hasn’t even met yet.

Only Kara Danvers could pull that off.

***

 

The Sawyers bring along a whole basket of gifts, including clothes, colouring books and crayons. Maggie starts admonishing her mother for already spoiling her granddaughter, but her mother shushes her quickly.

“Hush, Margaret, I thought I would never get grandchildren out of you! Let me enjoy this!”

Maggie shares a look with her father and just shakes her head. Who’s she kidding, Jamie Danvers-Sawyer deserves all the gifts in the world, anyway. She leads her parents to the living room, where Alex is waiting with Jamie. It had taken some explaining to get Jamie to understand that she has two grandmothers and two grandfathers, but after explaining that Eliza and Jeremiah are Alex’s parents, and Lawrence and Angelina were Maggie’s, she got it. She gives Maggie a bright smile from where she’s sitting on the couch with Alex, and gets up, sticking her hand out to Lawrence first.

“Hi, I’m Jamie,” she says, adorably formal, and Maggie shares a smile with Alex. Their daughter was much more talkative these days. Jamie had seen Alex shaking hands with people at the hospital on a visit a few days back, and had since then insisted on greeting everyone she sees in the same way. Lawrence gets down on one knee to shake the little girl’s hand.

“Hello, Jamie, I’m your Grandpa Lawrence.”

“Grampa Lawrence,” Jamie echoes, “Mommy’s daddy?”

“That’s right, sweetie, and this is your Grandma Angie.”

“Gramma Angie,” Jamie grins, holding out her arms to be picked up. Angelina complies, putting down the basket of gifts to pick up her granddaughter. Jamie squeals and hugs her grandmother tightly, and Maggie sees tears spring into her mother’s eyes. She smiles shakily at Maggie over Jamie’s tiny shoulder, and Maggie grins. Alex comes up next to her and laces their fingers together, and they share a smile and another one of those silent conversations.

_Our family._

_I know, it’s perfect._

***

 “Fu- _freaking_ finally!” Kara says when Alex opens the door for her and Lena, and Alex is reminded of how she used to censor her language around Kara. How the wheel turns. Kara’s already frantically looking around for any sign of Jamie, and Alex giggles.

”She’s in the bedroom with Maggie, Kara. And don’t I even get a _hello_? I haven’t seen you in two months!”

Kara gives her sister a quick hug before bolting down the hallway to the bedroom, leaving Alex and Lena standing in the foyer. Alex is about to follow when Lena places a hand on her forearm to keep her back.

“Alex?”

“Yeah, Lena? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. Everything’s great, I just… there’s something I want you to know.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, it’s about Kara. Uhm, it’s just, you know how she gets about her feelings, how she takes so long to tell you what she’s feeling? Well, she’s feeling some stuff, and I know it’s important to let her do things her way, but I’ve thought about it long and hard, and I really believe you should know this, so if you’re comfortable, I would like to share it with you.”

Alex contemplates for a second. She knows Lena will respect it if she says she doesn’t want to know, but Lena also knows and loves Kara better than anyone else. So if she thinks Alex needs to know this, whatever it is…

“Go ahead, Lena. I trust you.”

“Okay, here goes. It really… Kara… It really means a lot to her that you adopted Jamie. Like, that you went to the trouble of using the same adoption agency your parents used and that _that’s_ how you started building your family. It makes her feel incredibly loved and valued, and… well, it just means a lot to her, and I just thought you needed to know that she loves you and Maggie even more for it.”

Alex takes a deep breath, she can feel the tears coming, and pulls Lena into a hug.

“Thank you.”

Their moment is broken by a loud squeal coming from the bedroom.

Somehow Alex doubts it was her four-year-old that made that noise.

***

Lena is, like, crazy intelligent. She _knows_ her ovaries didn’t just explode at the sight of her girlfriend with an adorable toddler on her shoulders.

Sure feels like it, though.

Kara’s dancing around the room, Jamie sitting securely on her shoulders, both girls laughing their hearts out. Maggie is watching them with an adoring look in her eyes, and Lena can’t help but do the same. Kara’s hands are locked around Jamie’s legs, Jamie’s hands buried in her hair, and Kara’s glasses are skew on her face.

Lena doesn’t think she’s ever seen her girlfriend look more beautiful.

Kara catches sight of her and bounds over, making Jamie let out another high-pitched giggle.

“Look, Jamie, this is your Aunt Lena!”

Lena had tried to talk Kara out of the whole ‘Aunt Lena’ thing, but Kara had given her one look and a fond eyeroll and _nevermind that you’ve been family since we were five, if you think for one single second that I’m not marrying you the first chance I get, Lena Luthor, then you’re nowhere near as clever as you seem._

Lena had just blushed and given up the argument. _Aunt Lena_ it is.

“Aun’ Lee!” The little girl squeals excitedly, squirming until Kara lets her down and she can latch onto Lena’s legs. Lena looks down to grin at the toddler smiling up at her, and then back up to see Kara looking at her, her mouth slightly open. She winks at her girlfriend before bending down to hug Jamie.

“Hi, Jamie,” she says, staying on the little girl’s level after letting her go. The little girl grins at her again before running off, pausing to beckon Lena and Kara after her. She runs to her room, and grabs a stuffed rabbit off her bed.

“Surprise!” she says, holding the toy up for the two teenagers to see, an expectant smile on her face. Lena makes sure to keep a smile on her face, even if she is a little confused as to why the stuffed rabbit is supposed to be a surprise.

Jamie seems to catch on to her and Kara’s confusion, though, because her smile falls in favour of her own confused look.

“Momma said it had to be a surprise…” she mumbles to herself, and Lena still can’t quite figure out what’s going on. Luckily Alex is right behind them and walks over to kneel beside her daughter.

“Tell your aunts the bunny’s name, babygirl, that’s the surprise.”

Jamie lights up again and bolts forward to present the stuffed toy to Kara and Lena again.

“This is Kara the Bunny!”

Lena hides a grin behind her hand, and Kara blushes. The blonde kneels down, taking the stuffed toy from the tiny girl’s hands.

“You named your bunny after me?”

“Yup! Like Aun’ Kara!”

Kara wraps the little girl up in a hug and holds her for a long time. Lena can see tears forming in her girlfriend’s eyes as she pulls back.

“Thank you, Jamie,” she says, a little shaky, and Jamie grins. The little girl doesn’t really grasp the gravity of the situation, but Lena can see how much this means to Kara. The blonde stealthily wipes a tear from under her eye before turning back to Jamie.

‘What else do you have to show us?”

“Come look at my colouring book, you too, Aun’ Lee!”

***

The rest of the Superfriends arrive a short while later. Alex and Maggie have left Kara and Lena in Jamie's room with her, the little girl insisting on showing her aunts all of her toys. Alex opens the door to James, who has somehow gotten even  _taller_ since staring college, one hand holding a small tower of pizza boxes and the other onto Lucy, who’s holding a bunch of flowers. He grins, and Lucy surges forward to wrap Alex in a hug.

"We brought food! And flowers! Where's your daughter?"

Alex chuckles. "Wow, one would think you're all only here for Jamie. Did any of you even miss  _us?"_

"I did!" Winn shouts from where he's just coming up the porch steps. Alex grins at him.

"You always were my favourite, Schott." He grins right back before hugging her tight.

"I  _do_ want to meet your daughter, though, if it's not too much to ask. I brought donuts!"

Alex is just about to lead them through to Jamie's room when Maggie makes her appearance and Lucy lets out a squeal. 

"Maggie!"

The girl is wrapped around Maggie in a second, colliding into her with such force that Alex sees her wife almost fall over backwards.

"Hey, kid."

"I can't believe you guys are moms! You're probably such great moms, god. Are you loving it or what?"

Alex and Maggie automatically lock eyes and smile. Maggie takes Alex's hand in hers and answers Lucy's question. 

"We really, really are. Who wants to meet Jamie?"

***

Jamie is _captivated_ by James.

She stares at him, open-mouthed, from the second he appears in her bedroom door. Granted, he's probably the largest human she's ever seen. He kneels down and sticks out his hand for her to shake.

"Hi, I'm James," he says when the little girl tentatively takes his hand. She perks up.

"Jamie?" she asks, excited.

He laughs, a deep, booming thing, before answering.

"No, honey, that's you."

Jamie looks confused for a second, but then her face lights up with a smile. She points at herself.

"Jamie."

"Yes," James says, obviously amused. Then Jamie points at him.

"Big Jamie!" she says, looking incredibly proud of herself, and James doesn't have the heart to correct her. Winn snickers behind him, but the little girl is looking at him with so much adoration in her eyes he doesn't even care. He can take some teasing from Winn Schott. For this little girl? He could probably take anything.

 _Big Jamie_ it is.

***

It's long after the pizza when Maggie's just finishing up the last of the dishes, when Alex comes into the kitchen and takes her wife's hand.

"You have to come see this."

She leads her wife to the living room, where they come to a standstill in the doorway, looking at their family.

Jamie is on James's leg, as she's been pretty much all night, Lucy braiding the little girl's hair.  (It had taken Jamie some time to warm up to Lucy and Winn - five new people was probably just a bit too much for one day - but once Winn helped her build a _huge_ castle out of her Lego and Lucy braided her hair  _the prettiest ever, Momma!_ the Superfriends were well and truly part of Jamie's inner circle.)

Kara and Lena are tangled on the couch next to Lucy, Winn on their other side, nerding put with Lena over some or other new prototype that was just released. Kara looks half asleep, but there's a content smile on her face Alex knows only comes out when she's with her people. She squeezes Maggie's hand. 

"Isn't our family beautiful?"

"Yeah," Maggie breathes, bringing their hands up to her lips to press a kiss to Alex’s knuckles. "Yeah, they are."

***

Maggie comes home from work one day about a month later, after all the Superfriends are back at their respective colleges. Her daughter comes running at her the second she opens the door, Alex right behind her.

"Look, Mommy, I drew a picture!"

"Let me see, babygirl."

Jamie proudly holds up the sheet of paper, covered in stick figures. She starts pointing at different figures excitedly.

"It's our family! Look, that's me," she points at the smallest stick figure, right in the middle, "and you and Momma," - two stick figures holding stick-Jamie's hands - "an' Gramma Liza an' Gramma Angie an both Grampas" - four stick figures on stick-Maggie's other side - "and here's Aun' Kara an' Aun' Lee" - two figures holding hands on stick-Alex's other side - "an' Winn an' Lucy an' Big Jamie!" The stick figure representing James is about twice as big as all the others, and Maggie smiles. Her baby girl is just so precious.

"This is beautiful, sweetie. Can Mommy put it on the fridge so I can look at it every day?"

"Yeah!" Jamie is about to hand it over when she pulls back. "Wait! I wanna write _Our Family_ on it. Will you show me, Mommy?"

She's looking up at Maggie with earnest eyes and Maggie has to hold back tears. Over three months in and Jamie still has her crying ridiculoualy often. She catches Alex's eye over Jamie's head.

_God, can you believe we got this lucky?_

_Our perfect baby girl._

"Of course, babygirl. Let's do it."

***

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments, and send me prompts on Tumblr! @bi-genius
> 
> The next one I'm writing is a little different, it's set before Alex and Maggie meet, and it's all about the Superfriends! I'm looking forward to it :)


End file.
